


Slowly

by HobbitBraids



Series: Of Tea and Ivy [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Because Fili, F/M, Post Battle of the Five Armies, Self-Indulgent, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitBraids/pseuds/HobbitBraids
Summary: Getting close to Fíli is always worth the wait.*The extended scene is part of ch.12 of 'Tea is at four'*





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Here we have a little drabble to get me in the writting spirits. I do hope you like it. Any suggestions or comments will be more than welcome (especially since I want to try my hand at something longer). Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

His breath hitched as your fingertips brushed the skin of his forearms, but not like that first night. As your hands made their way up under his sleeves you felt his muscles tense. He was making a conscious effort not to rush forward, letting you explore. His breath ghosted your lips and, _when did he get so close?_ You rested your forehead on his and took a deep breath.

"This time..." Fili's voice was a rough whisper and it was just enough for you to close the gap in a desperate kiss.


End file.
